Galaxy Pegasus W105R2F
Galaxy Pegasus W105R2F is an Attack-Type beyblade owned by Ginkga Hagane and appearing in Beyblade: Metal Masters. It is a successor of Storm Pegasus 105RF. Face Bolt: Pegasus II The Facebolt depicts Pegasus, the magical winged horse that soared into the heavens for the Greek god, Zeus. Pegasus is one of the 88 constellations in space. The design is the exact same as the Storm Pegasus motif, but has a few modifications. Firstly, the head of Pegasus has lost its colour; now being outlined in a sky blue, while the characters "P" and "S" near Pegasus' face are also a sky blue and have thin gaps cutting around at each other. The whole Pegasus motif is printed onto a translucent Face Bolt. Energy Ring: Pegasus II Pegasus II, the successor to the original Pegasus Energy Ring, retains the designs of a Pegasus' wings and head opposite of one another. However, the wings appear much larger and detailed, and feature the letters, "PEGI", short for Pegasis; it was also made in such a way of which, when their "eye" stickers are applied, the eye glimpses in between Pegasus' wings, coloured in a light red; but they are blurry and can be visible if one were to squint their eyes. Pegasus II is also more circular than Pegasus and has four tiny gaps caused by Pegasus' wings and heads. Pegasus II weighs 3.1 grams, making it one of the few Energy Rings to pass the 3 gram mark. Although Bull, Aquario, and Kerbecs are much heavier, Pegasus II can remain a suitable substitute for Defense-Type customizations, if the mentioned Energy Rings are not available. Fusion Wheel: Galaxy Galaxy is painted a metallic dark blue and much like its predecessor, Storm, it is designed as the wings of a Pegasus. Galaxy has three curved wings in a left-ward movement; each wing is separated into four "sub-wings" which gently curve up and have a small gap between each normal wing. Each of these wings have the distinct appearance of Pegasus' wings and because of how it is designed, it resembles Pegasis and Cyber. Galaxy also contains red and black decals, placed on the underside of Galaxy's wings. On Galaxy's underside, the wings are hollow and due to this, it gives Galaxy its light weight, 29.4 grams. Galaxy's wings also curve into its gaps as well, covering its main Smash Attack points. Due to this, it gives Galaxy a disadvantage in its potential of performance. Its light weight combined with its covered Smash Attack points completely destroy any potential of Galaxy having any form of Attack or any competitive use whatsoever. Due to this, Galaxy is in no way, a good Fusion Wheel for Attack and thus, is overshadowed by many other different Fusion Wheels; with Variares and Blitz being the current best for Attack-Types, however, it has signs of force smash(smash with downward force) when used with spin tracks like 230 or TH170, or sometimes 160. Just like other painted Fusion Wheels, Galaxy's will eventually chip off during battles and will result into a dull grey color, however, the paint on Hasbro's Galaxy seems to last longer (along with Hades) than others of Hasbro's Metal Fusion painted parts. One thing to note, is that despite Galaxy's bad performance, it can escape Penalty Pockets from Hasbro Beystadiums through the use of Performance Tips such as R2F and XF, much like Lightning. Spin Track: W105 (Wing 105) Wing 105 (W105) is a variant of 105 with "wings" resembling fins, at its sides; replacing 105's handle-bar protrusions. The wings were meant to push air upwards similar to DF145, in order to provide additional Stamina to the Bey. However, the effect is barely noticeable and performs just like an average 105. It also weighs, (very slightly) more than 105, providing slightly better defense. 105 can be used for Attack-Types if the Spin Tracks, 100, 90, or 85 are not available. Although other Spin Tracks like CH120, S130, and even D125 are generally considered better for use in disregard to W105. Performance Tip: R2F (Right Rubber Flat) Right Rubber Flat (R2F/R²F) is an upgraded version of Rubber Flat (RF). While retaining the same basic appearance, the Performance Tip, instead of being flat, features six curves going in a right-ward motion, giving it a star-like shape. This provides the Beyblade with fast and much more aggressive movement and speeds than that of RF. This is due to the added friction that is created as a result. However there is a downside, despite its fast movement, it has low Stamina, even lower than that of RF. As when first used, R2F will be too fast and hard to control, so it is recommended that a Blader wears it down with a few practice battles for it to become more controllable. It will reach that state when the star-like design begins to disappear. As with all rubber-based Tips, it will wear out, the performance will as well, so it's good to have multiple R2F's. Nevertheless, Right Rubber Flat is a top-tier Performance Tip for Attack-Type customs, due to its fast and aggressive speed, as it is a must-have for Bladers who mainly use Attack-Types. Gallery: 250px-Dragonballzcentral_2173_10350790024.jpeg|The Pegasus II face bolt. Clearwheel_pegasis22.jpg|The Pegasus II energy ring. Metalwheel_galaxy2.jpg|The Galaxy fusion wheel. Track_w105_img2.jpg|The Wing 105 spin track. Bottom_r2f_img2.jpg|The R2F performance tip.